


We Are The Jack-O-Lanterns In July, Setting Fire To The Sky

by BisexualNerd



Series: I've Got You Brother [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Chaos, Family, Gen, Humor, I now regret my decision of doing this, Tired Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualNerd/pseuds/BisexualNerd
Summary: A nice Saturday back when Jason was still training to be Robin.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: I've Got You Brother [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687798
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	We Are The Jack-O-Lanterns In July, Setting Fire To The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at humor. Not really good consider my lack of knowledge on American breakfast.
> 
> And this happens before the conversation Tim had with Bruce in chapter 3 of If I Lose Everything In The Fire....  
> Just to make it clear because of the mention of the Robin thing.
> 
> Title is from The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy.

Jason woke up at 5:12 and couldn't go back to sleep. He tossed and turned and tried every sleeping position but the result was the same. He groaned and got up, tidying his mess of a bed then went to find his little brother, who probably was still asleep.

The door cracked open and Jason stepped in. Tim was, indeed, sleeping and curling up like a kitten in his covers. The only thing visible was his black mop of hair.

 _Yisssssss..._ He thought quietly. _Let's wake Timmio up!_

Jason crept over to the foot of the bed and prepared himself. Then he jumped with all of his strength onto the bed next to Tim's sleeping figure and landed with a loud "thump".

The bed was super soft and bouncy, and Tim was super light, which resulted in the young boy shooting out of bed and fell to the floor with one of his blankets still cocooned him. Jason still thought Tim's sleeping habit was weird. Like, who slept with three blankets? And didn't get suffocated?

Tim let out a loud squeak as he landed on the floor and Jason roared in laughter.

"Jason!"

"Morning kiddo!" He grinned at his brother's shocked face.

"What are you doing in my room at..." Tim paused to look at the clock. "5:47?!? And it's Saturday, in summer!"

"Can't sleep." Jason shrugged. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"No."

_What?_

"Why not? Come on kid, let's go."

"No. I'm mad at you." Tim crossed his arms and lifted his chin up. He also narrowed his eyes at Jason.

_Alrightttttt you little gremlin._

Jason shot out of his place from the bed to tackle Tim. The younger one squeaked and laughed when Jason's fingers found their way to his ribs. Jason then slung Tim over his shoulder and tried to avoid all the kicks as he made his way out of the room.

"Stop squirming your hedgehog! Or you'll break my ribs!"

"I'm not a hedgehog!" Tim yelled from behind his shoulder.

"Yes, you are. Have you ever seen your hair in the morning? Hedgehog trait. And stop shouting, you're gonna wake up B-man."

Last night was a bit rough for Batman. He had returned with more injuries than usual and with Alfred in England for a short vacation (Bruce insisted), the two kids tried their best to patch up their father but it probably wasn't enough. And the man definitely needed to sleep better.

Jason put Tim down on a chair and began his search for food. He opened the fridge and rummaged through the mess in there.

"What you wanna eat?"

"Dunno. Food?"

"Veeeeery specific."

"Shut up. You're the one that pulled me out of bed at this cursed hour."

Jason found the eggs and bacon. He then told Tim to pour out some milk for himself and OJ for Jason.

 _Brace yourself._ Jason whispered and put the pan on the stove.

Cooking went as well as one could expect from a teenager and a hedgehog of a kid. The pan most likely would be thrown away after this and they only managed to save half of their breakfast from being burned to ashes.

And Bruce hadn't woken up yet.

They ate their breakfast quickly and tried to clean up as much as possible.

 _Alfred will kill us. With his stare of disappointment_.

Finished cleaning, they went out to the living room and Jason turned on some movie to watch. It was about half-past seven.

Ten minutes into the movie and the main door opened. A tall figure slipped in and closed to door with a soft "click".

"Dickie!" Tim jumped up from the couch and latched onto the man.

"Timmy!" Dick said, surprised by his baby brother. "You're up early."

"Yea. Jason's fault. He woke me up."

"Jason?"

"Sup, Richard?" Jason greeted his brother.

"Morning. Just thought I should visit. It's Saturday after all. Have you eaten?"

"Yep. And uh, it's best you don't go in there? The kitchen, I mean." Tim grinned at Dick.

"Okay...?"

The man then became silent, eyes glued to the wall behind Jason. He wondered what the Dickhead was thinking.

"You both free today, right?"

"Yessss. Is there anything fun to do?" Tim let go of Dick and bounced on his feet a little.

"B just got a new chandelier last week, and neither of you has done this, I bet, even though Timmy had seen me doing that a few times before." Dick grinned mischievously, a sight Jason hadn't got used to yet.

Dick then spent his morning teaching both of them how to get on the chandelier and how to not crash the thing while doing so. But it was mostly Jason who tried to climb on the chandelier. It was a bit too dangerous for Tim because the kid was really short and small.

"I used to do it all the time. He had to change the chandelier three times. It's a good place to hide from him when you're mad at him. B would never suspect this place like he did with me."

_Right. Circus background._

Jason figured it would be useful for Robin training. He swung himself on the thing and tried to keep it from swaying too much. Tim kept on pestering Dick so he could get up here with Jason.

"No. You're here to listen only. This is a Robin thing. You're not Robin yet Timmy."

Jason peered down from his place and saw the kid pouting at their older brother.

"But Dick..."

"What do you all think you're doing?"

A stern voice came out from the doorway that led to the stairs.

 _Shit._ _So much for a secret hiding place._

Dick and Tim straightened up and smiled at Bruce innocently (not!).

"Hey, Da! I came to visit."

"If you're here to visit, then why Jason is on the chandelier?"

"Robin training?" Dick said weakly.

"Get Jason down." Bruce looked like he was reconsidering his life choices. "And Timmy, my sweet little Timmy," Bruce moved to sweep his youngest into his arms. "Don't ever think of doing this to me. One time was enough, and your big brother had to do it every day back then."

Jason got down with Dick's help and muttered a quick apology to their father. They settled down in the living room again, and Tim ended up being sandwiched between Dick and him. Bruce ruffled Tim's and his hair, and patted Dick's shoulder before going somewhere. 

Just when Jason thought nothing else would happen, a shout startled him.

"What happened to the kitchen!? Boys!?"

"Oh shoot!" Jason scrambled to his feet and pulled Tim up with him. "If we're quick enough, we can barricade my room from him. C'mon!"

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> The "hedgehog" nickname is actually what my family call my younger sister at home, in Vietnamese it's "nhím", one syllabel. So I decided to put it in.
> 
> My baby brother's nickname is "jackfruit", which is "mít" in my language, but I thought it would be stupid for a American nickname. So no to that one.
> 
> Finally, I'm now on Tumblr. You can find me at [@bisexualnerd](https://bisexualnerd.tumblr.com/). It'd be lovely to have anyone dropping into my messages or ask box. Or if you need anyone to talk to, don't be afraid to message me. I'd always be happy to help 😃  
> See ya all later <3


End file.
